Love, America and Anubis
by xoxo-Anubisgirl-xoxo
Summary: Join the Anubis gang when they are have more powerfull enemys. A new school, in America, and have to accept new releationships. Who will Nina chose? Who is to be trusted? What secrets will be revelated? read to find out


Chapter one- The American Boy

Today me and Eddie get on a plane back to England. Do we really have to? We have had so much fun. "Lets get going we don't want to miss the plan." Eddie said. "Yeah lets go!" I said trying to sound happy but i wasn't. The car ride to the air port was fun. Me and Eddie where sharing our best moments.

* * *

Flash back

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to an amazing women who was loved by all. She was such a sweet lady who never had a bad word to say about anybody. Her granddaughter would like to say a few words." A preist said to everyone. Eddie me a hug before I started my speach. "I have to tell you something" Ed whisperd. " Hi my name is Nina Martin and this amazing woman was the world to me. She was always full of hope and wanted to help sometimes making the matter worse. But others she would be there to help you throught the harddest times. My gran always wanted to travel the world and she did. This is the second harddest thing I have had to do, when my parents died in the crash. But I remember her saying **don't spend hours crying when they would want me to be happy and that they would always be with me. In my memories and heart.** So thats what I want people to do. Thank you" I said. After running off the stage into Eddie's arms. "Nina Martin I love you!" Eddie shouted and kissed me. It felt like fireworks and leaving me wanting more.

End of flash back

* * *

"Eddie I love you!" I said randomly "I love you too" Why does this remind me off the time Eddie took me to a musical.

* * *

Flash Back (my favoraite scenes)

 **[Scene 7 - As Long As You're Mine]**

 _Only Elphaba & Fiyero Are On Stage, In The Woods_  
 **Elphaba:**  
KISS ME TOO FIERCELY, HOLD ME TOO TIGHT  
I NEED HELP BELIEVING YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT  
MY WILDEST DREAMINGS COULD NOT FORSEE  
LYING BESIDE YOU WITH YOU WANTING ME  
IF JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE  
AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
IT'S OVER TOO FAST  
I'LL MAKE EVERY LAST MOMENT LAST  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...  
 **Fiyero:**  
MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS, MAYBE I'M WISE,  
BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES,  
SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN UNDER YOUR SPELL  
AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING  
IT'S UP THAT I FELL  
 **Both:**  
EVERY MOMENT, AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY  
AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME  
 **Fiyero:**  
SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE  
FOR US AS A PAIR...  
 **Both:**  
AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW,  
I DON'T CARE  
IF JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO  
AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE!  
BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
UNTIL IT IS THROUGH  
AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU...  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...  
 **Fiyero:** What is it?  
 **Elphaba:** It's just... for the first time... I feel... wicked.

 **[Scene 8 - Dorothy Arrives]**

 **Elphaba:** I just wish...  
 **Fiyero:** What?  
 **Elphaba:** I wish I could be beautiful... for you.  
 **Fiyero:** Elphaba...  
 **Elphaba:** Don't tell me that I am, you don't need to lie to me.  
 **Fiyero:** It's not lying! It's... uh... it's looking at things another way. Someday, you and Glinda will make up and we'll all...  
 **Elphaba:** Shh! Listen... Do you hear that? _A Shriek Is Heard In The Distance._ It sounds like somebody in pain.  
 **Fiyero:** It's just the wind.  
 **Elphaba** : _The Siren Is Heard Again._ My sister's in danger.  
 **Fiyero:** What? How do you know?  
 **Elphaba:** I don't know, I just do... _Gasps._  
 **Fiyero:** Elphaba what's wrong, what is it?  
 **Elphaba:** This! Don't you see it?  
 **Fiyero:** What do you mean? What do you see?  
 **Elphaba:** It doesn't make any sense... It's a house but it's... it's flying through the sky? I have to go to Nessa!  
 **Fiyero:** I'll come with you!  
 **Elphaba:** No, you mustn't, it's too dangerous!  
 **Fiyero:** Listen to me, listen! My family has a castle in Kiamo Ko. Now, no one is ever there except for the sentries who watch over it. We've never lived there.  
 **Elphaba:** Where do you live?  
 **Fiyero:** In the other castle... It's the perfect hiding place; tunnels, secret passageways. You'll be safe there.  
 **Elphaba:** We will see each other again, won't we?  
 **Fiyero:** Elphaba, we are going to be together always. You can see houses flying through the sky, can't you see that?  
 _They Embrace And Elphaba Runs Off._

"Eddie thats so romantic" I whispered

End of flash back

* * *

I wake up and im on the plane. "Hey sleeping beauty you fell asleep so I carried you. My mom helped put the luggae on the plane for us." I nodded and kissed him. We spent about two hours talking when I fell asleep.

* * *

Flash back

"Are you sure?" Eddie said when I told him about getting a new style. "Yeah i'm sure I want to. After this year I want a fresh start." I replyed "What's happened apart from your Gran" "Fabian was cheating on me. Riley wants revenge and my gran" he looked shocked. But at what part the Fabian or the Riley?

"Why does Riley want revenge?" He asked "She threatend me when I started to date you a couple of years ago." she looked at me sorrily "Ed it isn't your fault. I loved you and I still do. No matter who tries to split us up" I said. I pulled him to me and we started making out. "Come on lets go.

End of flash back

 **So I decided to re-write this story and I will keep up with it. I was going to update on Monday but I was told a boy in my class was killed by falling into a river and I was upset that he is dead. But the other weeks I have been busy with homework and studing for the end of year 9 mocks. So I will update my stories 2/3 times a week. Please comment what you think.**


End file.
